grkrealmmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Demeter Elder Olympian of the Earth
Demeter is the 2nd oldest child of Titan King Kronos and Queen Rhea she is the Elder Olympian goddess of flora and overseer of the seasons making her a principal earth goddess like her Mother(Rhea) and her Mothers Mother(Gaea) Demeter helped her siblings in the Titanomachy, the war between the gods and Titans for control of the world. Once the gods defeated their Titan forbearers Demeter was established as A new earth mother and maintained temperate climates for plant life and by extension farming. Persephone One of the oldest and most well knowns daughter of Demeter with Zeus is there daughter Persephone. Demeter was originally arranged to marry her younger brother Hades by their youngest brother Zeus however due to her other little brother Poseidon seeking her hand for his own Zeus pledged Hades the hand of there daughter Persephone instead when she grew old enough. Unfortunately Zeus told neither Demeter nor Persephone of what he had to promises to cancel the betrothal so when Hades came for Persephone it caught nearly everyone by surprise. Demeter became depressed when she could not find her daughter and with her depression The Realms experienced it's first autumn. Zeus kept quiet about his deal with Hades just ignored Demeter's plight rather than get blamed, hoping she would get over it.Demeter wandered the cosmos side to side looking for her daughter, the plants weathering as she did, until she came to the, oracle of Delphi. The oracle was a soothsayer with a direct connection to Apollo who preformed various divinations for mortals who came to ask questions. Demeter asked the oracle where her daughter had gone, though Apollo was loyal to Zeus he would not lie to his favorite priestess and told the oracle of Delphi what he knew, in turn the oracle informed Demeter. Demeter became enraged and stormed up to Olympus to give Zeus a rampage of her power and then demand he have Persephone returned to her. Zeus begrudgingly obliged Demeter and sent Hermes, the messenger of the gods to go to the Underworld and ask Hades for Persephone back. However when Hermes got to the Underworld Hades refused the request and told Hermes that Zeus had made a deal with him and he was not obliged to let Zeus go back on it. When Hermes returned with Hades' response Demeter became heartbroken and with her anguish flora began to die, the weather became cold, the days became shorter, the first snows fell and The realms experienced it's first winter. Seeing Demeter's sudden an inconsolable mood swing and the devastation it brought Zeus decided to send Hermes a second time but this time not with a request but an order to have Persephone returned. Though Zeus knew that by going back on the deal he would only be encouraging conflict with his brother Hades, who by most accounts was just as powerful as Zeus himself, Zeus had to risk it to prevent Demeter from starving and freezing man-kind. Hades had thought Zeus might try to put his foot down so while Hermes was gone he had convinced Persephone to eat one of his pomegranates; the significances of this was that in it was said that once the residence of the Underworld had been there long enough to eat the food of the dead they were beyond any form of miracle and a permanent part of the Underworld. Persephone had heard that shouldn't eat the food of the dead but she had been there for many months and long sense come to love Hades, so when Hades offered her the pomegranate she finally indulged her hunger and ate it. When Hermes arrived Hades asked Persephone to show him the pomegranate and sure enough Hermes saw that Persephone had eaten from it, meaning even Zeus could not reclaim to her, but Hermes also noticed that Persephone had not finished it and so he proposed a compromise; since Persephone had only eaten four seeds of the pomegranate she would stay with Hades for four months and remain the rest of the time with her mother, but that also guaranteed Hades would still see her every year regardless of Demeter's feelings on the matter. Hades agreed and allowed his wife to leave and return to her mother. Demeter and Persephone reunited Added by Mesektet Persephone returned to Demeter and with their reunion winter ended and the land not only became green but seemed to renew itself even more bountiful than before. Thus did the seasons become defined by Demeter: During Summer the land was green and vibrant with her contentment at life with Persephone; As time came for Persephone to leave Demeter became more anxious and worried and with that anxiety plant-life began to wither and weather became cold and inhospitable; When Persephone left Demeter became angry and sad leading nearly all vegetation to die and blizzards to accumulate; And at last again when Persephone returned Demeter's joy lifted the cold and reinvigorated crops and flowers. Powers and Abilities Being a child of the king and queen of titans, Demeter is an extremely powerful goddess though she is strongest on the earth realm Aerokinesis: Demeter had the power to control the wind, creating everything from calm breezes to toranados. Animal Control: Demeter could talk to any animal and had their loyalty. Animal Shape: Demeter could become any animal at her convenience. Atmokinesis: Demeter could regulate the seasons altering the over-all enviroment. She ussually allowed other gods like Zeus and Poseidon to make their own weather but had an overiding authority over storms, floods, hurricans, blizzards and temperature. Geokinesis: Demeter could make soil more fertile, create tremors or unleash outright earthquakes. Chlorokinesis: Demeter had supreme mastery over all plant-life. Cryokinesis: Demeter could control or create ice, snow, hail and sleet. Personality Demeter was one of the most tempermental goddesses By default she was temperate, calm and nurturing however at a moment's notice her mood could change. A single insult might cause her to fly into a rage, a moment's bad news could cause her to go into hysterics and an endearing sight would instantly send her back into a charitable mood. Like all Cronus's children she was on par with Zeus himself however unlike most of Zeus's other siblings she rarely took issue with him or the other gods and usually just maintained the status-quo of the world. Persephone was not Demeter's only child but she was her first, and by most accounts favorite, though she loved all her children deeply. Demeter had a soft spot for childen and not just humans, baby birds, cows horses, dogs and cats were all very indearing to Demeter. Demeter had a penchant for bestiality and not only had sex with animals but with other gods while changing herself into an animal during sex.